


What Happens on the Teltac...

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e13 The Devil You Know, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot, Porn Battle, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle X  on Dreamwidth. Prompt: Stargate SG-1, Lantash/Martouf/Samantha Carter, teltac, blood of sokar, memories, first time. This is a tag to "The Devil You Know." Takes place on the Teltac on the way home from Netu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens on the Teltac...

Sam exited the small bathroom. They had all been desperate for a bath after the heat and dirt on Netu and had drawn lots to determine the order. She had lost. Everyone was asleep when she finished, but at least she was clean.

She went straight to her bed and laid down. It was only a thin mattress on top of cargo boxes, so it was quite hard - but that was not the problem.

She worried she would be unable to sleep - or that she would have nightmares if she did. Reliving certain parts of her past had been bad, but Jolinar's experiences on Netu had been even worse. Sam kept having memory flashes. Torture - and..._Bynarr_. Sam shuddered.

Despite her worries, she was soon asleep.

She awoke, her heart pounding and a strangled cry on her lips. The dream had been so real! She...no Jolinar...had been tortured so badly. Sam could still feel the heat of the pain stick on her skull. Then Bynarr had intruded on her dream. She saw him every time she closed her eyes - could almost smell his bad breath and the stale sweat. She felt like throwing up. That was not even the worst of it. She also felt..._disgust_ for herself. As if _she_ had betrayed Martouf and Lantash.

Logically, she knew it was not the case. The memories were not hers, but Jolinar's. And the symbiote had only done what she had to do. It was not betrayal. She had been desperate to escape and return to her mates, whom she loved more than life itself. Sam _knew_ this. Martouf and Lantash knew it. They did not blame her - indeed, there was nothing to blame her _for_.

Then why did she feel this way? Jolinar had known there was no other way. She knew Martouf and Lantash loved her, no matter what. Even so, it had bothered her.

Jolinar had been the most experienced in the relationship - by far. No one had given it a second thought - indeed, they had enjoyed her skills.

No, Jolinar had been bothered by how she had gotten those experiences. A former Goa'uld, not all her partners had been willing. True, she had - usually - attempted to satisfy them. Still, Jolinar would rather she had not had these experiences. She felt _tainted_. For a long time she had not permitted herself to love.

For centuries after becoming Tok'ra, working undercover among the Goa'uld, she had used her body and skills to gain what she wanted. It was not uncommon for the Tok'ra and considered a somewhat regrettable necessity. Fortunately, her hosts had not minded.

Then Rosha had become her host. Shortly after they had become mates to Lantash and his then-host. Very much in love, and for the first time in a real relationship, Jolinar had promised Rosha they would never take others to their bed. She had kept that promise. Many years later Lantash had gotten a new host - the very young and inexperienced Martouf. This had only made Jolinar more dedicated to her promise. He was a kind and gentle soul and she wanted to protect him against anything that might distress him.

Years later, they had ended up on Netu. Bynarr was the only way off the moon, and they wanted to get back to their mates. There had been no other way. Jolinar had done what she had promised she would never do again. Rosha had been unhappy, but had not taken it as hard as Jolinar.

They had promised each other Martouf and Lantash would _never_ know.

Sam hated herself for having been the one to tell them. She felt she had betrayed them..._and_ Jolinar as well. Felt _she_ had been the one to seduce Bynarr. Strange she should feel this way, she mused, since she had never slept with _anyone_. Jonas - her former fiancee - had wanted to wait until they were married.

Suddenly, she heard whimpering. She listened. O'Neill was snoring at the far end of the Teltac, as was her father. She smiled, happy her dad and Selmak were sleeping. They needed it.

She glanced around and saw Daniel lying on his bed. Turning a little, she spotted Aldwin as well. Teal'c did not need to sleep and would fly the Teltac most of the time. Aldwin would take over while Teal'c did his kel'no'reem. The others would get some much needed rest. It would be days before they were home.  
That left Martouf, who she could not see from here. It was no surprise _he_ was having a nightmare. She felt sorry for him. He had not taken it well, learning what Jolinar had done.

She decided to go and talk to him. She, alone, would be able to assure him of Jolinar's love and hopefully comfort him.

Quietly, she got up. Martouf was sleeping on the cargo boxes behind her, hidden from view. She looked down at him for a moment. He was tossing and turning, regularly making whimpering sounds. It was obvious he had a nightmare.

She reached out and touched him. He did not react at first, and she grabbed his arm and shook it gently. He quieted and soon opened his eyes.

Sam smiled at him.

"I'm sorry for waking you, but you were having a bad dream."

He nodded. "Yes. It was...unpleasant. I thank you for waking me."

"Lantash...is Martouf still dreaming?"

"No, he is waking as well. I am unsure who the dream originated with, as we were sharing it."

"Do you want to talk about it? I mean - I assume the dream was about what happened on Netu - and Jolinar..." Sam asked, feeling unsure. She did not know if they would prefer to be alone. Also, she had not talked that much with Lantash. She knew his temper could be a bit...volatile. "_I'd_ like to talk about her. I keep having memory flashes and I had a nightmare as well."

Lantash was quiet for a moment, perhaps talking with Martouf.

"We...we _would_ appreciate talking to you." He looked pained. "We are both sorry Jolinar's memories are causing you discomfort."

Sam felt as though her heart would break, seeing them like this. For _Lantash_ to admit he needed to talk, they would have to be feeling bad indeed. Very happy she had awoken them, she sat down beside him.

"Jolinar _loved_ you. Never forget that. All she thought about was getting home to you. It was the only thing keeping her alive."

"Thank you for telling us. We both understand she did what she had to do. We...do not have a problem with that. Not really. What concerns us is how it affected her. Why did she never tell us? Why did she not let us help?" He sounded distressed.

"I...believe she was worried you'd be angry at her. She couldn't stand the thought of you leaving her."

"We would _never_ have left her! She _must_ have known that! How could she think so little of us?"

"She had been through a lot! Tortured horribly...sleeping with Bynarr was only the last drop. She _did_ trust you. More than anyone else. She didn't want to be reminded of Netu. She was home and just wanted her life back to normal. She believed she could handle it on her own and not let it affect her. I'm not sure she was right, but..." Sam shrugged.

"She was always like that. Strong and brave - even when she should have accepted help." Lantash was quiet. He bowed his head, giving Martouf control.

"I wish she had confided in us. Lantash and I...we feel we have failed her. We should have tried harder getting her to talk. We should not have accepted her assurances that all was well."

"There wasn't anything you could have done. She wasn't ready to talk about it, and it wouldn't have helped trying to force her. You were there for her, and she knew that. It helped more than anything else."

Sam put a hand on his arm, squeezing it.

Martouf leaned into her touch. Wanting, needing the comfort, he rested his head against her shoulder.

A little unsure at first, Sam put her arms around him, holding him close.

They sat like that for some time, Sam slowly caressing his back. Finally, Martouf looked up, smiling bleakly at her.

"Thank you, Samantha."

"I'm happy I could help. It was...a relief for me as well, to talk about this." Sam blushed. "I...I partly felt as if _I_ had experienced...this. I felt...worried that..."

"That...?" Martouf prodded.

"That you and Lantash would...hate me. For telling you about Jolinar and Netu. Telling you what she had not wanted you to know... Also, I...I felt...as if _I_ had betrayed you."

"Samantha...neither you - nor Jolinar - have betrayed me." He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

She nodded, blushing a little.

He smiled shyly and slowly leaned closer, giving her time to stop him if she wanted. She did not pull away. His lips found hers and they kissed.

Sam closed her eyes. Martouf was usually not this forward. The kiss was sweet and full of love, but not demanding in any way. Sam returned it.

They continued kissing like this for some time, slowly moving their lips against each other. Gradually, the kiss grew more passionate. Sam parted her lips, and he pushed his tongue into her mouth. She made a small sound as she gave in to his growing desire.

Breaking for air, she found he was embracing her. He looked at her, love and lust clear in his eyes. He dipped his head. Looking up, the expression was subtly different - though the arousal was as obvious now as before.

Lantash swooped in and caught her lips in a heated kiss which made her head swim. Martouf's kisses had been sweet and passionate, making her ache with desire for him. Lantash's were even more so. Martouf's statement that his symbiote could be passionate was an understatement!

Sam slid her hand down his back and up under his shirt. She enjoyed the feeling of his skin under her fingers. Lantash grabbed her other hand, entwining his fingers with hers.

He began trailing kisses from her mouth to her ear, sucking on an earlobe. She closed her eyes and turned her head a little to give him better access.

Lantash fondled Sam's breasts through her shirt, rubbing her nipples until they were hard points. Pleased, he observed the expression of lust on her face. He kissed her mouth, then moved down to her throat and her neck.

Grabbing her shirt, he pulled it up and off her, Sam helping him.

Her bra confused him. Sam took his hand and showed him the clasp. He smiled. Understanding immediately, he opened it without problems. The bra fell to the floor, forgotten, as he took her breasts in his hands, enjoying the feeling. He leaned in to kiss and lick at them. She whimpered a little as he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth and teased it, first with his tongue, then gently with his teeth.

"Not fair...you're still wearing _your_ shirt!" Sam complained, pouting a little.

"That can be remedied." Lantash said, his voice a little hoarse. He pulled his shirt off, then unbuttoned his pants and took them off as well. "See? Now I'm ahead of you..." He challenged her.

Sam blushed, but quickly did as he and soon both were only wearing their underwear. Reaching out, she gently, wonderingly stroked his impressive erection.

Lantash bowed his head, giving Martouf control again.

Sam leaned in to kiss him again. As she moved her mouth against his, a memory from Jolinar appeared. Her fingers found his neck, gently stroking Lantash through the skin, pleasuring him as she remembered. Her other hand she slid into his underwear, fondling him there are well.

Martouf gasped and closed his eyes, focusing on the sensations. It took some before he managed to get his brain working again. He cupped her breasts and caressed them lovingly. Sam looked at him, the desire clear on her face.

Gripped by desire, he began touching and kissing her everywhere. He pushed her down on her back, as one of his hands found its way between her legs. Stroking her there, he found she was so wet he could feel it through the material of her panties. Smiling, he peeled of her underwear. Sam was finally naked, and Martouf looked admiringly at her body.

She smiled up at him. She let her gaze glide over his body, ending at the bulge in his underwear. The tip peeked out of his briefs and Sam looked at it with a combination of lust and apprehension. That seemed much to big to fit in her! Which reminded her she better tell him about her lack of experience.

Martouf followed her gaze. He smiled one of his adorable smiles and Sam realised she loved him. _She_ loved him - and not just because of Jolinar. Not ready to admit it yet, she pushed the thought aside.

He pulled his underwear down and lowered himself onto her, his lust clear on his face. His fingers found the place between her legs and began pleasuring her. Her wetness and obvious desire for him aroused him further. He felt his thoughts clouding, making it hard to focus on anything but her. His..._their_...sweet beloved Samantha...he felt Lantash agree. They loved her, loved her as much as Jolinar.

They would have to talk to her..._later_. He kissed her again and again, running his fingers through her hair, marveling at its softness. His other hand continued to touch her, making her moan.

Sam gasped in between the kisses. What his fingers did felt amazing and she shamelessly rubbing against him, desperately wanting to feel him inside her. This was so much better than when she touched herself.

"Martouf..." She swallowed. "Please..."

"Soon, sweetie..." He kissed her and smiled naughtily. "Very soon..."

"No...it's...I...um...I haven't done....you know..._this_ before..." She sounded embarrassed.

It took a little while before comprehension dawned.

"You have never mated before?"

"No."

"Then we will take it slow." He smiled lovingly and kissed her again. "My sweet Samantha."

Sam relaxed. He was not laughing at her.

"I didn't say I wanted you to take it slow." She smiled mischievously. "I want you." She pulled him back down for another heated kiss.

"And you shall have me..." He trailed kisses from her mouth down to her breasts, flicking his tongue a few times over each of her nipples before moving lower. Kissing and licking at her stomach, then moving lower yet.

Sam gasped as his tongue found her clit and repeated what his fingers had done before. Grabbing the sheets, she arched up against him.

Pleased by her reaction, Martouf continued licking her, using his fingers now and then. The smell was intoxicating and he was getting very aroused. Now and then he would grind his hips into the thin mattress under them, though the friction did not bring him any relief.

When Sam tensed, close to climax, he was almost loosing his mind with lust. Sam was moaning loudly, no longer caring if anyone heard her.

"Martouf...I need you. Please..."

Parting her folds with his fingers, he slid the tip inside. Unable to wait, he pushed forward.

Sam cried out from the brief pain, soon forgotten as Martouf kissed her deeply. He started moving inside her, slow at first. Then, as she writhed under him, obviously not in pain, he increased his speed.

Martouf soon realised he would not be able to hold back much longer. Lantash took over, his eyes flashing briefly. He had little hope he could make this last any longer than his host, as he began thrusting into the woman he loved.

He attempted to move in a slower rhythm, but she pushed up against him, touching him everywhere. His chest, nipples, then back to his neck, finding the places Jolinar's memories tell her will bring him most pleasure.

Soon Lantash was unable control himself, and began pounding into her, pinning her to the mattress. It did not take long before he groaned and as he drove his shaft deep into her and came hard. Voice rough, he uttered a stream of Goa'uld words, Samantha's name among them.

Sam bucked against him, desperately rubbing against him and just on the edge of orgasm. Lantash managed to regain himself enough to slide a hand between them and find her clit, rubbing it. It took very little before she trembled under him, moaning his name as she, too, came. Lantash gasped as she contracted around his still semi-hard shaft.

He kissed her, apologized for loosing control and for any pain they had caused. Sam just smiled, feeling tired and sated. She kissed him.

"No need to apologize. You were both wonderful."

"I'm happy you enjoyed yourself! Perhaps the rest of us can get some sleep now?" O'Neill shouted, irritated.

Sam looked up. Blushing, she saw two of her team mates gazing back at her. It would be years before they stopped teasing her for this!


End file.
